


Take my hand and pull me to you

by streamoflillies



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, These two are more powerful than they know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streamoflillies/pseuds/streamoflillies
Summary: I finally saw this movie two days ago, and wanted them to do far more interesting things with their force bond. And this has been sitting in my brain since, so here you go.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Take my hand and pull me to you

Rey was torn. She had been given another sabre, but Ben was still on Endor. 

As she flew through the tempests, leaving clues for the resistance, she thought of Ben. She wanted him by her side. If she succeeded in defeating Palpatine, she wanted to share the victory. And if she succumbed to the dark, at least he would rule by her side. 

She landed and got out of the x-wing. As she was about to walk into the cavern, she felt him. 

"Ben?"

He stood before her, looking softer around the edges in his shirt without the armor. "Hello Rey, are you on Exegol yet?" 

"Yes, I'm here to defeat my gran- the emperor." She paused for a moment, looking down. "I want you here, by my side." 

Ben looked sad. "I've been searching the wreckage of the death star for anything vaguely flyable. It's all been scavenged away. I'm sorry" 

They stood there for a moment before Rey reached her hand out to Ben. "I wanted to take your hand. Please take mine, in case this goes badly." 

Ben only hesitated for a moment, reaching out and firmly grasping her hand, far more satisfying than the brief touch of their fingers before Luke interrupted. 

As he took her hand, their connection solidified, and Rey remembered all the objects that had been tossed through their connection. He had taken the necklace, Vader's helmet had fallen through, maybe she could pull him through. 

Rey looked up at Ben, shifting her hands to hold both of his. "Do you trust me?" 

Ben looked startled at the question. "Yes." He said after a moment, full of certainty. 

Rey pulled him towards her, and he followed. There was a ripple in the force, and Ben was there. As she pulled Rey fell backwards, and Ben fell atop her. He caught himself as they fell, and they stayed there for a moment, catching their breath. 

"Can you see my surroundings now?" Rey asked, remembering how earnest he had been trying to see around her the first time they connected. 

Ben looked around at the lightning. "Yes. Am I really here on Exegol with you? How?" 

"I wanted you here, and you wanted to be here." Rey smiled that brilliant smile. "The force gave us that." 

Ben pushed himself up, and reached out to help Rey up as well. When she took his hand without a moment's hesitation, Ben smiled, probably his first proper smile since Luke tried to kill him. "Shall we face him together?" 

"Yes." Rey handed him Leia's lightsaber, and they walked into the cavern side-by-side.


End file.
